ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kimeramon
* (w/ Machinedramon)Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer |digifuse=DigiFuse Chart |enva=Tom Wyner |envan=(Adventure 02) |partner=Midnight Ren Tobari Qing Long Chief Qing Long Leader |jacards= , , , , |encards= , }} Kimeramon is a Composition Digimon. Every part that composes its whole was put together by synthesizing various Digimon. How this kind of synthesis was performed is shrouded in mystery. In contrast to Machinedramon, who was synthesized from the metal parts of several varieties of Digimon, it was combined from organic parts, and whether it is Machinedramon's prototype, or it was built to use against Machinedramon, is still uncertain. However, the one thing that is understood is that, because of Kimeramon's terrifying combat instinct, it is nothing but a powerful force for destruction.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/chimairamon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Chimairamon] Attacks *'Heat Viper/Poison Wing': Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth where it's shockwaves knocks away anyone who tries to avoid it. *'Scissor Claw' (Hybrid Arms) *'Death Claw': Attacks with the Devimon arm. Design Kimeramon is a of various Digimon. It has the head of Kabuterimon, the eyes and hair of , the body and lower jaw of Greymon, the wings of Airdramon, the top wings of Angemon, the arms of Devimon, the left arm of Kuwagamon, the right arm of SkullGreymon, the legs of Garurumon, and the tail of Monochromon. Etymologies ;Chimairamon (キメラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese materials. *Chímaira. From the , while also a pun on the concept of " " in genetics. ;Kimeramon Name used in American English materials. *Direct romanization of Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley Digimon Fusion Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Kimeramon is a Mega Digimon. Digimon World 3 Kimeramon is Qing long City Chief's third digimon. In the PAL version of the game, Kimeramon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. Digimon World DS Kimeramon is a boss which makes up three zones fought in Junk Factory. A mysterious villain known as Unknown-D creates it to prove that Digimon don't need Tamers to be strong. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kimeramon is #243, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to the Dark element and weakness to the Light element. Its basic stats are 236 HP, 253 MP, 148 Attack, 129 Defense, 67 Spirit, 111 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Powerful 4, Protect 4, and Speed 4 traits. Kimeramon digivolves from Devidramon and can Digivolve to Moon=Millenniummon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kimeramon, your Digimon must be at least level 44, with 11,000 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Kimeramon. Kimeramon can also DNA digivolve from Kabuterimon and Devimon, if the base Digimon is at least level 40, with 19,000 experience, but only if you have previously befriended a SkullGreymon. Kimeramon can DNA digivolve to Milleniummon with Machinedramon. Kimeramon can be hatched from the Kaizer Egg or the Millennia Egg. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Mega Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Fictional hybrids Category:Fictional mutants Category:Fictional articial life forms